0002 The Shadow Demon Lord
by Wolf Mage Rynzu
Summary: Sauros never knew his family, and never bothered to investigate. But now that some strange things are happening, his life will be twisted in directions he never thought possible. R&R! Please tell me what you think!


**Chapter 1**

Sauros looked out over the park. It was November and the leaves were beautiful shades of red and orange. Gaia was such a peaceful planet, but he had been having weird dreams lately and didn't know what they meant. He sat underneath a tree in the park and pulled out a sketchbook. He liked to draw the scenery around him, all the happy children and couples. Halfway through a sketch a shadow suddenly blocked his light source.

"You're gonna be late for school," a female voice said.

Sauros glanced at his watch and grinned. He lifted his head and a pair of bright yellow demon eyes stared straight into his deep red eyes.

"Good morning Saurona," he said as he looked up into his girlfriend's eyes.

"I'd say the same but we don't have time. Pack up your stuff; we need to go!" She said urging him to move faster as stood up and brushed grass off his pants.

One thing that no one understood about Sauros was that even though he had 'saur' in his name, he wasn't a full-booded demon. ( 'Saur' is usually found in most demon's names; pronounced like dinosaur)

They raced to school to find their friends waiting for them at the gate.

"Why aren't you guys inside? You'll be late," Saurona asked.

"Then we'll all be late together," Kisa said.

The group of friends included Sauros, a mystery to be solved, Saurona, a demon who controls flames, Renji, an elf from the ice clans, Kisa, Tabitha, and Ryan. (As far as we know the last three are human.)

They all walked into their homeroom class and took their seat with two minutes to spare. As soon as they sat down the teacher entered the room.

'_Just in time_,' everyone thought.

Mrs. Prada did the usual never-changing morning sequence. She wrote her name on the board (seriously, they had been in her class for three months), she called attendance, and then asked everyone to open their books. Today was a study session and they had to read five chapters. It was really annoying, especially since the book was written in a different language.

'_Why does she always start with foreign language_?' Saurona wondered, trying desperately to understand the text in her book.

After what seemed like forever, Mrs. Prada told the students to close their books and get ready for math.

The other lessons just rolled by like always. The day always started with foreign language, then math. After those classes were English and History, then lunch. After lunch came Social Studies, P.E., and then electives and clubs.

It finally came time for club meetings! After all those lessons, everyone wanted to unwind.

Sauros was in the art club.

Renji and Saurona were in the archery club.

Ryan was in the guitar club.

Tabitha was in the computer club.

Kisa was in the manga fan club.

All of the clubs ended at 5:45, so they could all walk home together.

They met up in front of the school gate and walked together talking about their clubs until they came to the street corner were they each went a different way. They all lived in Durem, which was nice, because the school was located nearby.

Unfortunately, Sauros liked to visit Bass'ken Lake to sketch, which was several minutes away. This often got him into trouble with Saurona and his teachers for being late to school.

Sauros arrived home to the apartment he share with his adopted father and turned on the light.

Sauros had only his father, which wasn't even his biological one, but was still happy. He thought it was better than living alone.

His father was at work, but had left some dinner in the fridge. Sauros stuck the leftovers in the microwave to heat and looked through the mail.

He found a most interesting letter addressed to him. He hardly ever got mail. The envelope was a crimson color tied with an ebony-black ribbon.

"How odd," Sauros mumbled as he pondered over where the letter came from and who would've sent it to him. "There's no return address."

As he opened it, the seam let off an aqua gas.

The Words on the first sheet of paper would change his life.

_DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU __**REALLY **__ARE?_

----------------------

(A/N)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the GaiaOnline characters in this fanfic (except for my own accounts) All copyrights go to their respected owners. Thank you.

Sauros and all the other character are from I got a couple of my friends into this fanfic too, using their Gaia characters. Their characters are based off their personality in real life.


End file.
